


At Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead People, Demon Summoning, Drabble, Ghosts, Gore, Karkat never sleeps, Karkats parents come in at some point, M/M, Magical tomes, Nepeta analyses the FUCK outta karkat and Dave, POSTING IS SUPER INCONSISTENT IM SORRY, POV Karkat Vantas, Sloppy Makeouts, Spells Gone Wrong, There isnt really anything gory but i have to tag it because there are a bunch of blood mentions, They dont ever actually fuck because i can't write that but they got pretty close i guess, Things in latin, Uhm theres fire, Vampire makeouts, Vampirestuck, and magic, excessive use of google translate, so much, so much fucking fire you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You meet him first in the park, at midnight.





	1. I Don't Blame You

**Author's Note:**

> all of this was written on my phone, in the notes app. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors.
> 
> ((UPDATES INCONSISTENTLY))

You meet him first in the park, at midnight. You are sitting on a shed. You don't want to be found. Your headphones are in, and you don't hear him coming. You only notice when he sits down next to you, silent as a ghost. You can feel your pulse in your face.  
"Hey," he says.  
You pause, uncertain.  
"Hey?" You ask.  
His hands shoot out and snatch yours.  
"Don't look down." He says. Your eyes widen, and you struggle against his grip. He pulls you off the shed. And suddenly you're falling.  
You hit the ground somewhere entirely different. It's dark and small. You can feel the walls surrounding you.  
"Sorry," he says, "I had to,"  
You still don't know who he is. You don't know how he brought you here, wherever here is. You don't know where he's from. You don't know why it is okay to not know.  
His hands are on your shoulders. His lips brush against your ear. His teeth sink viscously into your neck. You feel the warm red blood trickle down the side. He drinks it with a vengeance. His hands aren't on your shoulders anymore. You don't know when they left. The warmth of his palms draw your thoughts to your own hands, and their whereabouts. Your hands are on his waist. You can feel his skin through his shirt.  
His lips on your neck are warm, so too are his hands on your back. All too soon the warmth of his lips leave your throat.  
"What... What are you?" You ask, rubbing your hand on the pinprick holes in your neck. You draw away, breath refusing to come.  
"Who are you? Why did you... I..."  
The world is dark around you. His throat struggles to form sounds.  
"What? I'm... I'm me... No... No I'm sorry. I thought I'd-" He draws his arms from you, shame in his voice, "Who did I think I was, showing up and stealing you away. I'm so sorry. God I fucked up. I wasn't thinking... Hell, you don't even know my name..." He sinks to the floor, shame echoing through every cell of his body.  
"I'm Dave. Hello, I'm Dave and I fucked up big time, nice to meet you. Well fancy that here you are, sitting on a rooftop, and here I go, just fucking grabbing you-" You draw him up from the floor. Your hands are in his hair, his oh so warm lips are on yours. Your heart rams your ribs, begging to be set free. Your head spins. His tongue is on yours. He tastes of your blood.  
You revel in his warmth, in his skin on yours. You hear the smile in his breath. You feel the wall on his back.  
You pull his downturned face towards your own, and brush your lips against his.  
"It's okay. I'm not exactly busy," you mutter. His lips cover you in moments of brief warmth. His lips on yours, along your jaw, to your neck, your wrists, and again, your lips. His hands are low now, supporting your weight. Your hand is on his stomach, soft and warm. Everything about him is warm. His touch, his taste, his tongue on yours. His voice is a sigh, soft, and lovely, and only for you. His shirt is on the floor. His knees buckle, and you push him into the wall, pressing your body onto his. You explore his mouth, running your tongue over sharp, carnivorous teeth. His heartbeat melts with yours. His leg is between yours, your gasps not just for air.


	2. Or You Could Stay

You meet him again, at a party. Fancy that. His jeans are black, and his hair is a pale blond. He might have been just another person, but for his voice. He sees you just as you see him, and his head turns away. You follow him down halls and up stairs. The house has no windows. He leads you to a room, furnished all in black. He closes the door behind you.  
"Hey," he says, for the second time.  
"Hey," you say, looking around the room.  
"I never did get your name, did I?" He says. You shake your head   
"Karkat," you say. He nods. You know that he knew. His voice brings visions of that pitch-dark room, of his hands, and of his lips.   
"Do you mind if I...?" He nods at you, and at your neck. Your wordless response draws him to you, and again, there is that warmth. His lips are on your throat, blood tricking into them. Your hands traverse the small of his back, the back of his neck. He drinks you up, and so too, you drink him in.  
His bed is black, and the blankets too. His lips bring all the color to room. You are drowning in his touch, in his hands on your heart, your back, your stomach.   
You pull him down into the dark bed, dizzy with blood loss and the feel of him. Your shirt is gone and he peppers your stomach with kisses. You can feel his hips on yours, the subtle press of need, and want. You can feel your chest on his, his ribs, and his pounding heartbeat.  
You kiss him hard, he kisses back harder. His weight is above you, his teeth are drawing blood from your chapped lips. He eagerly drinks it in, drawing a moan of pleasure from deep in your throat. His shirt comes off, and joins yours on the floor. You kiss his throat, his chest, his shoulders.   
"Karkat..." He says, breath hot on your ears, "thank you," his hands hot on your back, "thank you for this..." You roll him over, needing to see his face below yours. You kiss his soft, gentle smile. You push your body into his, and he pushes back. The brush of your leg between his puts a different smile on his face. His voice comes in gasps, throaty and almost silent.  
"Truly," he says, "thank you." You kiss his lips, demanding entry to his mouth. You feel the sharpness of those canine teeth, and the warmth of his hands. His soft eyes look so vulnerable from here.   
You sigh, and lay your head on his chest.  
"Of course," you say, feeling his heartbeat under yours.


	3. Since When Did I Know You?

You meet him again at the house. The dark house, with its wide entry and windowless rooms. It is summer this time. You knock on the door. A girl answers it, staying in the shadow.  
"Who are you?" She asks,  
"I'm looking for Dave," you say, "my name is Karkat,"  
Her eyes light up  
"Oh so that's who he was talking about. I thought you'd be taller. Come on in if you want, he's asleep though. I'm Rose. Welcome to Casa De Lalonde." Her black-lipped grin shows a pair of razor sharp canines, not dissimilar to Dave's. You follow her up the stairs, and down the hall, and she knocks on the door of the black bedroom. Nobody answers.  
"Dee," she says, "that Karkat guy showed up. Get your skinny ass out of that bed." Rose pounds on his door once more, and then shrugs. "Feel free to go in," She says, "he sleeps shirtless," she winks at you, and waggles her fingers in farewell.  
You slowly push open the door, and look around the darkened room. Everything is still black. Dave is asleep in the center of the bed, and he is indeed shirtless. You sit yourself in a chair, unsure of what to do. What do you say when you want to get the number of your one (two) night stand? Who knows. Not you. The sight of Dave's pale torso draws your attention, and you marvel at its perfect shape. He is thin, and well-muscled. You feel your heartbeat in the side of your neck. The silence in the room is deafening.  
Dave bursts awake, and looks frantically around the room. His eyes catch on you, and he smiles a big dopey grin.  
"Hey," he says.  
"Hey," you say.  
You stand up, and move to the bed, sitting down. The covers are a soft plush, and so dark they could be a black hole. He kisses your hands, and stares up at the ceiling.  
"What happened at the shed?" You ask. You comb your fingers through his untidy hair.  
"That? It was just a basic teleportation spell." he says, gesturing vaguely.  
"A spell? Spells? Teleportation? I'm sorry what?" You say, looking incredulously at him.  
"Right, right," he says, "humans and all... I forgot you guys can't do magic." He sighs heavily. "So I'm sure that at this point you've realized I'm some sort of vampiric creature. Yes? Yeah. It started out as a strange blood mutation, back in about the fourteen hundreds. Basically, your body stops producing its own blood, and starts rejecting any and all food. Thus we must resort to vampirism for most of our nutrients, or, you know, fucking die. But somewhere in the midst of all this, some ancient vampire dude tried speaking Latin, and like, told his candle to light. And guess what, it worked. Also, don't drink a vampire's blood unless you want to be one, but, you know, if you are one you get to do hella cool magic." Dave takes a moment to catch his breath, and subsequently realizes that he isn't wearing a shirt. His face goes red, and he gropes around on the floor for something to wear. Finding nothing, he sighs, and lays down on his back.  
"What. The. Fuck." You say. He sighs again, as if to say, isn't it ridiculous?  
"Oh!" He says, "Watch this!" He mutters some bullshit Latin under his breath, and a second version of him fazes out of the first. The two Daves split entirely, and one gets out of the bed to grab a shirt from a bureau in the corner. The other Dave grins at Karkat, and moves over next to him. The first Dave returns with a simple black tee, and puts it on. They fuse back together, and Dave is wearing a shirt now.  
"Is that not dope as fuck?" he grins, his pearly teeth glittering in the dim light.  
"It is indeed 'dope as fuck', Dave"   
"Anyway, why'd you show up here? I mean, I'm glad to see you, because me showing up at your house uninvited when I'm not really supposed to know the address is just creepy."  
"I wanted to see you, and ask about what happened at the shed, and ask for a way to contact you. And maybe, you know, get to kiss you again. Maybe." If your heartbeat in your cheeks is any indication, you look like a tomato right now. Dave laughs, and kisses your palm. He snatches your phone from your pocket, and inputs a cellphone number.  
"I'm sure that could be arranged," he winks, and kisses your wrists. The brush of his lips sends tingles all up your arms. The dim light fades to a deep red, and you smile.  
"Who knew you were such a romantic fuck?" You whisper under your breath. Between his kisses, Dave whispers little bits of Latin, words of welcoming, and words of flight. He pulls away from you, and you grasp at his outstretched arm. Gravity has lost its control of him, and Dave is suspended above the bed. He whispers his spell into your mouth, lips warm against your own.   
And suddenly, oh suddenly, you are flying. He pulls you into the sky, laughing joyously.  
"Incredible, isn't it? Imagine living your life like this, soaring above the clouds. It must be beautiful." His wistful smile sends you falling deeper in the pit that he pushed you into, on that first night. The wonder shines in his eyes, and in your own. You pull him closer to you, and brush your lips gently against his.   
"Thank you," you say.


	4. At This Point I'm Just Confused

You see Dave all the time now. You catch him at the park, at the beach, always under the cover of night. He takes your heart as his own, and you let him have it. You see him once at a movie. You are sitting next to your best friend. You point him out, saying  
"Look, there he is. Look at him who I love." And your friend laughs and says,  
"Him? That dude? I dated him once. He was into this kinky vampire shit, said he could fly. You sure this is the right guy?" She asks you. You shrug.  
"Yes. He can indeed fly. Look, Py, maybe give him a second chance? Please." You can hear the laughter in her voice.  
"Oh my God. You are really actually in love with him. Dude."  
The movie ends, and you drag Py in search of Dave. You catch him outside the theatre, about to get into a car. He turns to look at you.  
"Hey!" He says,  
"Hey," you say, "Dave this is my friend Terezi, Terezi Pyrope. Py, this is... Dave," you finish weakly. Terezi grins at you, then at Dave.  
"I told you Karkat, I dated this fucker. I know his name. What is up douchebag?" She says, and sticks her tongue out at Dave. Dave sighs, and grabs your hand. You hold him tight.  
"Hey Terezi," he says.  
"You over that kinky vampire shit yet?" She asks. Dave winces, and doesn't respond.   
The person in the car Dave was about to get into happens to be Rose. You wave at her, and she waves back. The car starts to drive away, with a door open, and Dave not in it.  
"Come on Dee! We need to leave," Rose yells. Dave sighs, and nods, kissing your cheek in farewell. Terezi flips off the departing vehicle.


	5. I Can't Stay And I Can't Say Why

"You know, you're always welcome to stay here," Dave says one evening. The two of you and another Lalonde girl are playing Monopoly. You are complaining about your shitty apartment.  
"No, it's fine," You say, fiddling with the dice. The girl, Roxy, rolls her eyes, and takes a sip from a glass of champagne.  
"Karkat, my friend, my pal. Stay here!" Roxy says, gesturing around the living area.  
"There aren't any extra bedrooms..." You point out, and shrug. "Really, it's fine." Dave smiles a wry smile.  
"You don't have to be in an extra bedroom, you know. That's the whole point of big-ass beds." Despite your mutual feelings being blatantly obvious, Dave bringing up sharing a bed in public brought all of your blood to your face. Roxy laughs, and takes the dice from you.  
"Dave, hon, why'd you have to pick an awkward one? Couldn't that Tezi chick have stayed instead? She was fun." Dave raises his eyebrows, and holds your hand tighter. Roxy rolls an eight. She passes go, and collects two hundred dollars. Dave buys Park Place. You go to jail.  
The game goes on, and on, and on. Roxy wins. Dave takes you back up to his bedroom. You sit together on his bed.  
"You really can stay here, you know." He says.  
"I know. But it's just so far from everywhere. I have classes, homework. I want to, I really do." You sigh, and lean your head on Dave's shoulder. He nods.  
"I get it. Or, not really. I just did school here, for obvious reasons. Rose's girlfriend, Kanaya, lives here. I mean, of course you know Kanaya. She invited you to that party, right? Yeah. She hasn't been having too much trouble with it. But I understand. Just imagine, though, I would get to wake up in the evening, and see you next to me. God." Dave shakes his head sadly. You sigh, and comb through his hair with your fingers. The shocking platinum blond of it is so different to your own dark brown hair.   
Dave kisses your hands, and runs his lethal canines over your palm, like an animal claiming territory. You quiver with the urge to push him down, to take him as your own, violently, and forever. You kiss him hard, with the force of all your pent-up rage at life. You bite his lip. He bites you back, and your blood drips onto your tongue. His writhing form beneath you, pale and warm and clad all in black, pulls you into him, the pull of the Earth and the pull of his arms working together. The blood on his lips tastes of copper. You taste it once more, and feel his hands on you. His hips rub against your own.  
"Stay," he says, "stay with us. Please,"   
Your throat is too full of anger and tears and gentle gasps for words to come out. Instead you kiss him harder. You kiss his neck, where he has so often kissed yours. You kiss the hollow of his throat, the corner of his jaw.   
"I want to," you say, with what little breath you have left, "I want to. I can't. I'm sorry,"


	6. I Wish You Knew

Dave takes you to a zoo at three a.m. The gates are locked, and all the lights are off. He smiles his sly little grin, and his strange, ancient magic lifts you over the wrought-iron fence. Dave balances on his tiptoes, the sharp tips of the metal bars supporting his weight. Silhouetted against the bright moonlight, he looks like a creature from another world. He leaps from the fence, gentle as a spirit, and grabs your hands.  
"Where do we go first?" He asks, "Mammals? Reptiles? Should we go steal from the food court?" He twirls you around on the cobblestones.  
"I think mammals sound nice," You say. He whips out a battered map, and saunters off in search of mammals. You chase after him, sneakers smacking against the ground. Dave stops at the birds, which are grouped with the mammals, despite being reptiles. You browse through canaries, hummingbirds, birds of paradise, and others. The two of you end up at, you guessed it, the food court. Dave climbs over the counter and grabs a clear tub from underneath it.  
"Cotton-fucking-candy baby," he says.  
"You can't eat things, right?" You ask, knitting your brow.  
"We can eat whatever we want, we just can't eat for the purpose of filling our stomachs. See, I can eat this cotton candy," he tears off a piece and pops it in his mouth, "because I'm eating it 'cuz I like how it tastes, not because I'm hungry." Dave hands you a piece, and you put it in your mouth, careful to not let the sugar melt on your face. Dave rips off a chunk of candy, and sticks it right on your nose. You scowl, and shove the piece into his mouth. He eats it up happily, along with the rest of the tub. God you love him. You yawn, and rest your head on his shoulder. All these late nights are taking a toll on you. Dave sighs.  
"Another night, then. Let's go home," he says. Dave leads you out of the food court, past the snakes and the birds and the giraffes, over the gate, and back onto the sidewalk. He signals a taxi, and you curl up in his deep, soft bed.


	7. Just A Normal Saturday Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I just wanted to say, this 'fic' is entirely self-indulgent. I just write whatever I feel like, within one universe, starring my favorite boys. But please don't expect any sort of plot. Please.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

When you wake up, it's a Saturday. You have an e-mail on your phone, telling you in cold, insensitive words that finals are beginning soon and that you should study your ass off or redo your classes. You discard it and check the time. Four p.m. You slept for eleven hours. Dave rolls over, and, seeing you awake, kisses you lightly on the cheek.  
"Hey," he says, smiling up at you.  
"Hey," you say, returning the smile. He takes your cold hands in his warm ones, and wraps your arms around him.  
"Did you know, Karkat, sleeping in a shirt is fucking overrated." You shake your head in mock sadness.  
"Maybe for you. For me it's just cold," you say. Dave rolls around so he's facing you and pulls you close. His heartbeat thunders behind his ribs. He kisses your neck, your shoulders, your jaw. He kisses the inside of your elbows, the tips of your fingers.  
"Better?" He asks.  
"A bit." You say. You draw him out of bed, and spin him around the room. You hear whispers of Latin swirling around you, the calm dark glitter of magic.  
You fall to the ground in that dark room from oh so long ago. He pushes you onto a soft seat hidden in a pitch dark corner. He leans over you, breath warm on your cheek. He kisses you hard and fast. The points of his teeth break your skin, and he sucks on your lip. Your breath hitches in your throat, coming out as a strangled moan. His hands catch in your hair. The world narrows to this single moment, to his hands in your hair, to his teeth on your lips. You stand, and pull him close. His breaths are hot, and taste of sleep. The bare flesh of his stomach is taut against your shirt. His mouth moves to your neck, still pulling on the skin. You melt into him, into his touch. His glimmering magic tears your shirt off. You push him against the dark wall, and pull him from your neck. You kiss him, tasting his lips. He grinds his hips against yours. His mouth is filled with the sharp lemon of his spells, and you drink it up. His lean, pale torso practically shines in the dark room. You kiss his chest, the curve of his ribs, his bellybutton.


	8. I Wish You Could Tell Me

You smell salty tears on his cheeks. His arms tighten around you, and he pulls you closer, he buries his face in your shoulder, silent sobs shaking his body.  
"It isn't my fault," he says, "It was not my fault. I did not make any of this happen. It was an accident..." He pauses, "What do I do, Karkat? I killed him. They told me I didn't but I did. I burned him to the ground. As if it wasn't my fault!" He screams silently. You don't know what to do, and are unable to say anything at all.  
"I was too ambitious and I almost died and he did and it was my fault. If only I had cast it outside, the way Rose told me to." His head rests against your chest. "What do I do, Karkat? I can't just forget, but I can't keep remembering."  
"I'm sorry," is all you can say.   
Later that evening, you ask Rose about it.  
"Well," she says, "you could just ask Dirk, you know."  
"Dirk?"  
"Our brother. The one Dave killed. He was the oldest. Gayer even than Rox, if you'll believe it."  
"But he's... Dead, right? How can I ask him?"   
"Oh come on, I'm sure you've seen him around. Opening and closing doors, eating leftover pastries, reading. Or I suppose you can't really see him. Whatever. Anyway, he usually hangs out in his old bedroom. It's right next to Dave's. Good luck." With that, Rose wanders off to find Kanaya. You sigh a heavy sigh, and ascend the stairs to the bedrooms. Dave's is the second on the right, so Dirk's must be the first. You knock on the door, and then open it. You figure he won't mind.  
Upon opening the door, you find a room much different than Dave's cluttered void. It isn't clean, not at all, but it's different. For once there is some color, though, regrettably, the color comes in the form of some weirdly sexual dolls, strewn across the room.  
"Hey," a voice says. You assume it's Dirk.  
"Hello," you say, "you're Dirk, right? Rose told me to talk to you about... Whatever happened." You are loathe to call it 'The Accident' or anything similar. Instead you resort to your typical vauge and awkward phrasing.  
"Sure, why the fuck not. How much do you know?"


	9. It Buuuuuuurns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate for the spell the grammar is probably terrible

Dave ran his hands over the cracked leather cover on the old book. God he was so fucking excited. Dave's older brother Dirk looked on fondly, probably remembering when he first cast a spell from this book. Dirk and Roxy had just deemed him good enough to try his first summoning, which was made even better by the fact that Rose had not yet gotten to cast hers. The incantation in the book, along with various herbs and a broken clock would summon a minor time goddess. Dave and Dirk were in a small room in the basement, where they cast any volatile or destructive spells, to avoid breaking things. Dirk was there in case something went wrong and they needed to get out fast.  
Dirk nodded at Dave,  
"Go on," he said, "you got this." Dave nodded. He spread the herbs, everything just so. It never hurt to be careful. He held the clock in one hand, and the book in the other.  
"Veniunt ad me: Mulier temporis. Ancillae est auctor. Cari fracta malleator vias ferrum." Dave did not falter in his reading. He barely looked down to the page. Instead, he felt the words come to his throat. The spell bubbled up inside him, boiling magma just waiting to get out.  
"Ex igne autem ferreæ. Dicam mihi et tibi munera nostra. Artifex gladii petrarum calefaciente. Ut incenderent creata Vulcani et sicut flamma." Dirk's eyes widened, and he signaled silently for Dave to stop. But he could not shout. Interrupting a spell, especially one out of the caster's control is a guaranteed disaster. Dave never looked at his brother. His eyes were shut, staring into some other plane. Dirk sagged to the floor.  
"Veni ad me." Dave said, "Veni ad me." The book in Dave's hand sparked, and caught flame. The clock fell to the floor.  
"Ex igne autem ferreæ. Dicam mihi et tibi munera nostra. Artifex gladii petrarum calefaciente. Ut incenderent creata Vulcani et sicut flamma." The herbs lit too, throwing their scents into the air.  
"Veni ad me. Veni ad me. Veni ad me." Dave dropped the burning book. "Man of fire, man of iron. I call you to me, and offer you my gifts. Forger of swords, heater of stone. You create like Hephaestus and burn like flame." The fire crept along the floor, encircling Dave, and melting away the soles of Dirk's shoes. His breath came faster and he took in smoke.  
"Veni."  
The fire grew. It engulfed the room. Dave stood at the center, eyes glowing red behind closed lids. The fire grew up Dirk's chest. He inhaled more smoke  
"Veni," Dave said. The fire buried itself in Dirk's lungs. He coughed. Dave startled from his trance, the glow fading from his eyes. Dirk couldn't hear what he said. Dirk blinked, and the world was gone


	10. This One Doesn't Get Real Name Because It's Just Filler Haha

"Well," Dirk's ghost said, "That's about it. Take it from me kid, don't fuck with demons, even on accident. Especially if it's on accident. I'm pretty sure the entire reason Dave didn't lose a fucking limb or something was because I was there so the demon just took my corpse and left."  
After hearing Dirk's story, you feel hollow, empty. You don't know what to say. You nod, and get up to leave Dirk's room.   
You enter Dave's bedroom, seeing him in his bed, where he spends most of his time.  
"Hey." you say.  
"Hey," He says, turning to look at you. He sighs an exasperated sigh, and laughs a dry laugh. "Man I'm fucked up," he says, propping his head on his arms. "I'm so fucking fucked up, you have no idea." He shakes his head. "Shits crazy." You sit next to him on his soft, dark bed.   
"Aren't we all though? Is there really anyone on this godforsaken planet who is mentally stable and had the perfect childhood and has the perfect job and nothing ever goes wrong? That just sounds like a recipe for boredom to the point of death." Dave shrugs.  
"I guess," he says. Your phone rings. You pick it up. Your mom is calling. You answer her.  
"Hey Mom-"  
"Karkat honey where are you? We've been ringing your doorbell for half an hour! I even texted you to say we were coming over." Your face blanches.  
"Fuck." You whisper. You steel yourself for the task ahead. "Sorry about that, I guess I missed your text. I'm over at..." You haven't ever referred to Dave as your boyfriend. Is he really your boyfriend? "I'm at a friend's house. Please don't break my doorbell."  
"Okay honey. When can we come visit? Your father and I haven't seen you since Christmas."  
"I've got finals to study for. Maybe after they're over?" You give up.  
"How about next Saturday! You can introduce us to your 'friend'. I'm excited to meet her! Six pm?"  
"Mom I'm not sixteen anymore, I don't feel the need to introduce you to every single person I ever meet. But sure, Saturday at six. Do you really actually want me to bring my friend?"  
"Of course! We love your 'friends'!"   
You sigh.  
"Bye Mom."  
"Bye Karka-" you hang up. Dave bursts out laughing.  
"Your mom thought I was a fucking girl! She thought I was a girl!" You roll your eyes. Dave continues his laughing spasm.  
"Do you want to come to dinner at my parent's place?" You ask. "It's like me being an adult never happened to them. Jesus."  
"Of course I do Karkat. Your parents sound like wonderful people."


	11. How On Earth Is She Still Talking

You knock on your parents' front door. You hear your mom call from inside,  
"Karkat is here! Honey, will you get the door please!" Your father opens the front door wide, and lifts you into a crushing hug.  
"Karkat! It's so good to see you! When was the last time you visited us? Christmas? Well, whenever it was, it was much too long ago. How have you been? How's college life treating you?"   
"Dad," you say, "can't breathe-"  
"Right, sorry. Now, who is this?" Your father sets you down and turns to look at Dave.  
"Thats..." You look over at Dave, who shrugs.  
"I'm his boyfriend." Dave says. Your dad startles, looking from you, to Dave, and back to you again.  
"Huh." He says, "I'm sure Nep and Meu would be very interested in whatever is going on." You and Dave wander into the kitchen, where your mother, Meulin, is perched on the counter, talking on the phone. Your younger sister Nepeta is sitting at the dining table, doing something on her phone. You walk over to her.  
"Nep! Hey." Nepeta shuts off her phone and looks up at you. The circles under her eyes are almost as dark as yours and god knows how little sleep you get. "Nepeta this is my boyfriend? Boyfriend. This is my boyfriend Dave. Dave this is my sister Nepeta." Nepeta arches a single brow.  
"Since when were you fucking dudes? When did this become a thing? Mom swore you were going to end up with Terezi! Dude I'm going to get like fifty million points for this!" Nepeta and your mother had a game where, every year at New Years, they would make predictions about various things to come. For example, Nepeta might guess that there will be four wildfires within the state over the course of the summer. Something like that. You've never really understood it. Nepeta turns to look at Dave. She stares scrutinizingly at his face, and then his clothing. Nepeta begins ticking off a list of observed attributes of Dave's personality, etc.  
"Hm. Modern goth, solid black outfit. It's all immaculate too. Palest skin on the fucking planet. Blonde. He definitely gives off the 'aesthetically pleasing gay vampire' vibes to me." Nepeta turns to look at you, with her furrowed brow and sharp gaze.  
"First of all, he's not exactly your type. You've never been one for minimalist fashion. There's definitely more red in your outfits than there used to be. You've grown your hair out, that's for sure. Really, get it cut. And where'd your blab mouth go? What happened to your masterfully long rants?" You sigh.  
"Did you know that I've slept about six hours in the last three days? I don't have much energy to talk."   
"You look more sleepy and less tired than you used to though. Are finals really that bad? God I'm gonna be fuuuucked. What else is different... Hm. You've got some interesting new scars." With that, Nepeta returns to her phone. You'd forgotten how disorienting it is the first time you get thoroughly examined by a highschooler. Dave looks like he is about to collapse. Nepeta pulls out a chair for him at the table.  
"Look, dude you aren't doing the best job at hiding those funky teeth. And they're like clearly real. Those fuckers aren't gonna fall outta your mouth whenever you want to nom on your boyfriend, am I right?" Dave slowly shakes his head, not in denial, but in sheer suprise from the amount of words coming out of her mouth.  
"What. The. Fuck." He says. Nepeta grins at him. Just then, your mom gets off the phone. She careens around the corner and squishes you in yet another very large hug.   
"Karkat! It's so good to see you again! It's like you don't even live in our town anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter im sorry

Look so i really enjoyed writing up to here, but this was entirely intended to not be shared at all, and i doubt im going to finish it. I will probably delete it or like make it private if that's a thing you can do idk

Sorry


End file.
